Sans fleurs
by Asagie
Summary: John est devant cette tombe, sans avoir de fleurs à déposer dessus. OS


**Bon bon, OS écrit dans le cadre des 24h de la FoF. Le thème était ici "Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé". En résulte ça, un truc triste fini tard que je corrigerai dès que je peux, centré sur John situé au dernier épisode de la saison 2.**

 **Comme d'hab, tous les retours sont cool et sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une tombe. C'est une pierre froide, plantée à la verticale dans la terre. Il a plu il n'y a pas longtemps alors le sol est meuble. Laissant les traces de pas apparentes des personnes qui étaient passées devant ta tombe.

Tu sais que beaucoup de monde est venu ?

Des étrangers qui le sont restés, ne restant que de simples ombres avec leurs vêtements noirs. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient laissé un bouquet ou une quelconque trace de leur passage. D'autres, ta famille, sont restés bien plus longtemps mais je ne les ai pas approchés. Qu'avais-je à leur dire ? Je ne connaissais que Mycroft. Un homme et une femme se tenaient à ses côtés. Sans grande difficulté je pouvais savoir qu'il s'agissait de ta mère et de ton père. Tous les trois formaient un groupe dont il était bien difficile de s'approcher.

Mycroft m'avait adresser un signe de tête lorsque je m'étais approcher non loin. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de me diriger vers ce trio improbable.

Leur aura, ou leur présence que sais-je le nom que l'on pouvait donner, faisait qu'il m'était impossible de saluer les deux autres personnes. J'étais statufié. Immobilisé par la carrure du père, imposante, grande et longiligne mais présentant une calvitie assez importante. Stoppé par ta mère, son port droit et aristocrate rehaussé par une paire d'yeux d'un bleu proche de l'acier.

Alors je restais seul dans mon coin. Pas vraiment seul car Mrs Hudson restait juste à côté de moi. Peut-être car cette triade la repoussait elle aussi, ou ma propre présence semblait bien trop solitaire. Que sais-je ?

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envi de savoir. Ni de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces personnes dont je ne connais même pas l'existence sont présentes. Mais qu'importe. La frêle présence de notre logeuse est juste à côté de moi, comme une ombre. Sans être néfaste je sais qu'elle reste. M'accompagne, une présence rassurante, alors je l'accepte avec le sourire. Non, même que je recherche. Car la froideur du lieu me mange.

Il attaque mes extrémités, remonte le long de ma chair, entre à l'intérieur de mes organes et me dévore les os. Ne laissant plus rien derrière lui. Alors oui cette ombre proche de moi au lieu de m'inquiéter comme peut le faire les peurs de l'enfance, au contraire me rappelle la présence des vivants, cette chaleur que je peux deviner. Suffisamment proche de moi pour être touchée si je tends le bras si je le voulais, mais pourquoi donc le ferais-je ? Jamais je n'ai tenu dans mes bras Mrs Hudson et cela ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

Le cimetière est un lieu comme les autres. C'est ce que tu aurais martelé à chaque occasion qu'il te serait donné. J'ai longtemps été contre toi. Trop de personnes que je connaissais hantaient ces lieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas aux ectoplasmes. Mais ce lieu était associé à bien trop de présences perdues par une guerre qui ne m'avait rien laissé.

J'ai pensé comme cela pendant longtemps de retour de l'Afghanistan. Même après notre rencontre. Cela ne restait pour moi qu'une plaie béante. Après la disparition de ma cane, de mon PTSD, tout cela était dû de ton fait, cela n'a pas empêché mon esprit de continuer à ressasser.

Par des cauchemars pernicieux, des pensées sombres m'envahissant durant la journée ou la nuit. Ou bien par ces passages dans ces lieux de recueillement. Aucunes des sépultures ne m'étaient connues, mais elles finissaient par m'être familières sans même prendre le temps de lire les noms qui y étaient gravés. Cela finissait par juste être une présence réconfortante. Un de ces endroits où nos pieds nous menaient sans réfléchir.

Puis le temps est passé. J'ai fini par comprendre que la réflexion et le recueillement n'avaient pas besoin d'être parqué dans un seul endroit. Alors mes sorties dans ces lieux saints avaient fini par s'espacer. Peut-être même que ces périodes d'introspections disparaissaient par la même occasion ? Que sais-je, tout ce qui me restait était finalement ces déambulations, ces courses poursuites dans l'immensité de Londres. Parfois je les sentais même disparaître totalement.

Mes nuits ne devenaient alors que des périodes de doux repos où seul Morphé semblait avoir sa place. Face à ce constat j'ai fini par fuir ce lieu avec une nouvelle énergie tout à fait décuplée. Toi-même tu avais conscience de ces raisons peu avouables mais tu n'as jamais été un modèle de compassion humaine, alors tu ne m'as pas fait part de tes déductions. Mon nouveau comportement devait te sembler bien plus normal selon toi alors il ne servait à rien de raviver d'anciennes mauvaises habitudes selon tes dires.

-Mon frère n'aurait pas apprécié que je m'appesantisse sur un quelconque discours. Alors je ne tiens qu'à dire que malgré tout il est toujours resté mon petit frère.

La voix de Mycroft, ce ton syllabaire ne laissait pas transparaître une quelconque émotion. Mais ces simples phrases étaient vraies. Et même si tu n'as jamais apprécié la relation qui te reliait à ton frère, celle-ci était néanmoins véridique. Toi et Mycroft restez frères. Bien que vous sembliez tout faire pour que chaque discussion réfute cet état de fait. Mais aucun de vos mots ne pourraient démentir votre lien de fraternité. Vous êtes bien trop semblables pour cela, ne t'en déplaise.

Beaucoup de choses t'incommodaient, que cela soit lors de nos recherches ou à Baker Street. Les êtres vivants à qui tu devais adresser la parole à l'extérieur et qui te semblaient une véritable insulte à ton intellect, cet intérieur dont il fallait s'occuper et auquel j'associais des règles immuables qui t'insurgeaient au plus haut point. Ces revendications m'agaçaient parfois, m'amusaient le plus souvent.

Ces courses folles suffisaient à me sortir de ces rares périodes où je tentais de t'en vouloir. Je n'ai jamais été bon dans la ressassions d'une quelconque rancune et je sais que tu en as profité un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais qu'importe si cela me permettait d'échapper à cet endroit entouré de hautes barrières de fer, enfermant bien trop de souvenirs sombres pour moi.

Alors je continuais à te suivre. Peut-être était-ce pour toi, cela était aussi surtout pour moi ; contre cette jambe folle, contre ces cauchemars, pour cette adrénaline, pour aussi cette forme de reconnaissance qui me poursuivait à chacune de tes démonstrations grandiloquentes.

-Je l'ai remercié un nombre incalculable de fois pour son aide. Le plus souvent il ne m'écoutait pas, alors j'ai fini par arrêter. Mais je voulais tout de même le dire une dernière fois. Merci.

Lestrade semblait gauche lors de ce discours. Non pas que ces mots étaient faux, au contraire, malgré la facilité avec laquelle tu faisais semblant d'oublier son prénom, je sais que ses mots ont toujours eu un rôle important dans ta vie. Après tous, n'est-ce pas grâce à lui que tu es devenu le seul détective consultant au monde ? Si aucun DI n'avait accepté de te donner ces différentes enquêtes tu te serais cantonné aux disparitions de caniches et aux adultères. Cela t'aurait été fatale sans aucun doute.

Il avait permis de te sortir d'un passé dont je ne connaissais rien. Rien si ce n'est le dossier que Mycroft m'avait laissé et que j'avais refusé de lire, rien si ce n'est ces quelques remarques de Lestrade, et rien si ce n'est des, encore moins nombreuses, phrases que tu as laissé passé sur ce passé dont tu semblais tout faire pour t'en départir. Alors je n'ai jamais eu le courage, ni l'envie, de t'en demander plus. J'avais mon propre passé à traîner et j'ai laissé faire penser que notre amitié n'avait pas besoin que chacun sache tout de l'autre. Cela était faux bien sûr étant donné que toi, tu savais tout, et moi je refusais de poser la moindre question.

Alors nous sommes restés dans ce statu quo. Cela marchait bien après tout non ?

-Sherlock était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas apprécié le dire, mais je sais que la réciproque était vraie.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. D'autres sont passés à ma suite. Je ne les ai pas vraiment écouté. Car après ce discours qui ne porte son nom que par principe, je me suis retrouvé devant ta tombe. Je n'ai pas fleurs à déposer dessus. Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Le chemin jusqu'au cimetière, jusqu'à ta tombe, Sherlock, ne m'a pas laissé de moment pour aller en chercher. Mais je sais que tu t'en fiches. Ou alors, je pense que l'absence d'un énième bouquet de ma part ne t'affectera pas. Mais comme tu me l'as dit souvent, qu'importe les morts car ils ne peuvent plus rien dire.

-Un dernier miracle pour moi, Sherlock. Ne sois pas mort. Pourrais-tu faire ça pour moi ? Arrête. Arrête ça.

Tout le monde est partit. Même la douce ombre de Mrs Hudson a fini par lâcher son étreinte autour de moi pour me laisser seul. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve. Seul, devant ta tombe Sherlock, sans fleurs à déposer dessus.


End file.
